Isolation (Survive)
"Isolation" is the third episode of the fourth season and thirty-seventh overall in Polimis' The Walking Dead: Survive. It premiered on December 1, 2019. Plot In the inner courtyard, Allen explains to Rick, Carol and Tyreese how he found Ben and Billie's charred corpses; he came to see them, saw the blood trail on the floor, and it led him outside. There he discovered that both had been murdered in cold blood. Allen demands that Rick find who did it and bring the killer to him; When the latter tries to calm him down, he turns violent and attacks him, punching him in the face twice. Tyreese holds him back, and Carol tries to stop Rick from retaliating, but it's too late. Rick charges at Allen, knocking him down and brutally beating his face. Tyreese eventually pulls Rick off of Allen before it can go any further. Rick looks at his severely injured hand, horrified at what he just did. Alice and Hershel are looking over a bite victim, who got his arm amputated. Unfortunately, the victim dies of blood-loss. Warren reluctantly prepares to put him down. Later, Hershel is seen bandaging Rick's hand. He comments on the group's situation, and that "everything they worked so hard to keep out just found its way in" and briefs Rick on the flu situation; it is spreading, and another council meeting is to be held the next day to make a final decision as to what they should do. Allen is seen digging graves for Ben and Billy. Noah approaches him, telling Allen to go see Hershel and make sure he's alright. Allen firmly says that he will, but only after they are buried. Noah tries to change Allen's mind, but Allen glares at him and repeats, "Once they're in the ground." Noah then starts to help him dig. Glenn suggests to Hershel that, with Ben and Billy dead, the infection may have been cured after all. Sasha suddenly leaves C-Block, coughing violently. She assures Hershel that she will go to A-Block - where all the sick people are being isolated - to see Dr. Warren, who is revealed to be sick as well. At the meeting the following morning, the council eventually reach the consensus that they need antibiotics in order to start the treatment. Hershel mentions that there is an animal hospital facility that may have what they need and may have been overlooked by scavengers, however it's 50-miles away. Glenn starts to show symptoms of the flu. The sick are led into Cell Block A while Carol watches over them, wearing a mask for protection. Suddenly, Sophia comes over and tells Carol that she is not feeling well. She asks if Carol can tuck her in, but Carol realizes that she might get infected. Heartbroken, Carol gives her a hug and sends her inside the cell-block to Glenn, before tearing off her mask and sobbing. Outside, Carol is pumping the water, pointing out to Rick that the pump's intake hose, which is outside the fence, is sucking up mud. They agree that the next day they will go outside the perimeter to fix it. She suggests to Rick that he should talk to Allen, before heading back to the prison. Rick cautiously approaches Allen who is finishing the graves. He says that he's sorry for everything that happened. Allen congenially admits that there was wrong-doing on all sides. Rick then proceeds to ask him if Ben and Billy had any enemies or anyone who had a big problem with them. Allen fiercely denies this and then walks off, criticizing Rick for spending the day "looking at water pumps" instead of trying to find the murderer. In the cell block, Lori briefly talks to Carl to look over the office block, where the most vulnerable survivors, the young kids and the elderly, are being kept. Back in A-Block, Allen, begins to post himself as guard to ensure that no one will try to kill them. Tyreese asks him to join the run for medical supplies with Andrea, Michonne and Charlie. He refuses at first, but Tyreese is able to convince him otherwise, saying he'll help them more by getting the medicine than there, watching. He leaves with the team. In the office block, Hershel decides to go into the woods, hoping to find elderberries to treat the patients. After a tense moment with Carl, who insists that he go along with Hershel, they reach an agreement wherein Carl goes out with him. Outside, Hershel comments that he'd be good without him, and remarks how peaceful it is out there. How safe is out there compared to the Prison. Carl disagrees, pointing out to a nearby, severely-decomposed walker, and soon one more shows up with an animal trap clamped to its leg. Carl prepares to shoot it, but Hershel stops him and tells him that he doesn't need to. Carl realizes that Hershel was correct and they leave the place with the elderberries, with Carl remarking how peaceful it was. On the road, Charlie says she's going to take a leak. Tyreese and Andrea are discussing where they are and Charlie finds a Woodbury sign that shows they have to take a right to get to the National Guard Station. Rick goes to the Tombs and investigates the courtyard. He examines the blood trail and takes a closer look at the door. There is a bloody handprint on the door and Rick compares the print with his own hand. He notices that it is relatively small, compared to his own. This implies that the killer may have been female. Rick sighs and glances away. Arriving back at the prison, Maggie sees Hershel entering A-Block and warns him of the sick. Rick overhears the arguing and sides with Maggie. Hershel then proceeds to remind them of how they risk their life everyday and every hour, no matter what they do. He says that it isn't their choice; the only choice being what they are risking it for. Stating that he can help the sick, Hershel pulls a bandanna over his nose and mouth and enters the cell block. Hershel gives Alice the elderberry tea. Suffering heavily from the symptoms, Alice coughs blood which sprays onto Hershel's face, including his unprotected eyes. Aware that he's most likely infected already, Hershel takes off the bandanna and wipes his face. He also treats Glenn, giving him encouragement to keep pushing through. Outside, Carol sets up a noise-making distraction machine for the walkers while she sneaks outside the fence to fix the clogged water intake hose. Several walkers emerge from the forest behind Carol, while at the same time, a few of the walkers at the fence turn their attention towards her, leaving her no clear escape. Rick notices this and runs towards her. Carol hurriedly attempts to finish, but drops the fitting into the pond. Rick comes to her aid just in time. They both run back towards the fences and make it back inside. Rick tells her that they agreed to fix the hose tomorrow. "We don't know if we'll get a tomorrow", Carol replies. Rick later confronts Carol in the courtyard, calling her actions from earlier 'moronic'. Carol halfheartedly agrees. As she begins walking away, Rick asks Carol if there's anything that she wouldn't do for the group. After she responds "no", he asks her if she killed Ben and Billy: After a moment, she replies calmly with a simple "yes." On the road, the group has arrived at the National Guard Station. Tyreese says there aren't so many zombies inside the fences. He recommends splitting up and find what they can as quickly as they can. Allen and Charlie are going to find bullets. Tyreese asks if Michonne's okay, but, she doesn't want to talk about it right now. Suddenly, a car almost hits Tyreese and Charlie jumps out of it. Charlie says she'll drive it, because she found it. Tyreese says he got scared and asks how much gas it has. Charlie answers a full tank. Tyreese says that they should find gas for the generator too. Andrea asks Michonne if anyone knows how to drive a tank, but, Michonne says probably not. Other Cast Uncredited *Anthony Azor as Andre Anthony (Does not appear) *Tinsley and Anniston Price as Judith Grimes (Does not appear) Deaths *Two unnamed prison residents Trivia *This episode marks the first time Carol leaves the prison since the group's arrival in "Seed".